1357 DR
* Ches A village not far from Waterdeep reports that it is under attack from a many-headed snake monster and no one locally can defeat it. They send a carrier pigeon to Lord Piergieron requesting aid. * Mirtul Zhentil Keep wins a naval battle against Mulmaster and Melvaunt. * Kythorn Luskan decimates the fleet of Ruathym and lands troops on the island. * Eleasias Duke Bhereu of Cormyr leads troops out of Tilverton and into the Dalelands. He destroys a dark elf caravan travelling near Shadowdale and helps Randal Morn fight off an orc incursion from the Desertsmouth Mountains before engaging Zhent forces in Daggerdale and Teshwave. * Marpenoth In a particularly vicious battle, the Hillsfar faction wins control of Yûlash. * Lord Envoy Orm's desertion sparks civil war in Melvaunt. * Uktar The Zhentilar retake Yûlash with an inferior number of troops supported by powerful magic. The troops from Hillsfar retreat from the city, allowing the Zhents time to reinforce the devastated city’s defences. * A second Thayan army of zombies invades Rashemen but is turned back. * The Salamander War: The Red Wizards of Thay open a gate to the Elemental Plane of Fire and begin a campaign against the North Coast cities of Escalant, Murbant, and Thasselen. Escalant is besieged by fire elementals. * The avatar of Moander wreaks terrible destruction on Yûlash when it is accidentally freed from its elven-made prison underneath the city by Alias. * Mirtul Orm, the Lord Envoy of the Council of Lords of Melvaunt, flees the city with most of the treasury and buys himself an estate north of Zhentil Keep. * Flamerule Azoun IV attempts to strengthen diplomatic ties between Cormyr, Shadowdale, Mistledale, High Dale & Deepingdale. This act worsens relations with Sembia and Archendale. * Moonsea caravans sending supplies to Zhent troops in the Dalelands begin quietly changing their destination to Arabel. Zhentil Keep quickly discovers this treachery and abandons support for its occupying forces, instead concentrating on rebuilding Yûlash in an attempt to divert all Moonsea trade away from the Dalelands. * Uktar: Aumark Lithyl unifies Ruathym. * Waterdeep forces truce between Luskan & Ruathym. * Unknown Month Netyarch Zalathorm is replaced on the throne of Halruaa by Elder Gabrela for two weeks while he recovers from a particularly disturbing divination concerning the events of the year to come. * Slave riots in Messemprar. * A tribe of kobolds takes up residence in the Maiden's Tomb Tor, unnoticed by Waterdeep. * Lady Alustriel forges an alliance with Bruenor Battlehammer of Mithral Hall and helps defend the dwarf halls against the drow of House Baenre. * Geildarr becomes lord of Llorkh after the murder of Phintarn 'Redblade', the previous lord. Dwarves start disappearing in Llorkh. * Shairksah, an evil merchant and mage, is banished from Amn for threatening to kill other merchants with magical creatures he controls or conjures from his home in Murann. * The dwarves of the Ironeater Clan reclaim the ruined halls of Illefarn. * During the months of Flamerule, Eleasias, and Eleint, the Night Masks battle the Shore Patrol for control of Westgate's criminal underworld. Adventurers, hired by the city's merchant nobility as bounty hunters, deliver a sharp check to the ambitions of the Night Masks. Their efforts thwart a plot by the ruling Pentad of Night Masters to transform Westgate into a theocracy of Mask, the Shadowlord. * King Virdin of Damara killed in battle with Zhengyi. * Phintarn 'Redblade', lord of Llorkh, is murdered. * Haverstrom Lhal, husband of Myrmeen Lhal of Arabel, dies. * The Pharoah Akonhorus of Mulhorand is assassinated by the Cult of Set, leaving eleven-year-old Horustep III on the throne of Mulhorand. * Autumn: Taalmuth Chaadren (father of Tsarra Chaadren) is killed in a spell battle, most likely by a lich. * Heading to Silverymoon at the invitation of Alustriel, Drizzt Do'Urden comes across the path of a band of orcs, ogres, and their slaves. Joining with a band of farmers from Pengallen, they defeat the band, though not before one of the slaves - a goblin named Nojheim - escapes. Having been told the goblin was a captured war band leader who was to have a trial, Drizzt tracks him down and returns him, whereupon he learns that Nojheim is as temperamentally different a goblin as Drizzt is a drow. Traveling to Silverymoon to appeal to Alustriel's sense of justice, Drizzt isn't there to stop Nojheim's owner from killing him. * Vendes Baenre, a vicious drow priestess popular in Gracklstugh for her "sculpted" statues transmuted from living beings. * Nightal Heavy snowfall hits Cormyr & the Dalelands, leaving up to a foot in some places. Several ships become trapped in ice on the River Lis. * Marpenoth The Rogues of Tilverton are attacked in their own headquarters by the Fire Knives but that same contngent of Fire Knives is then defeated by the adventurering party inscribed with the Azure Bonds]]. * The Fire Knives move to Westgate and base their organization at Castle Cormaeril. * Tarsakh Dabron Sashenstar returns to Baldur’s Gate after a successful expedition to Sossal. * Marpenoth Thaalim Torchtower rises to lead the lawless men of the Tunlands between the Storm Horns and the Sunset Mountains. Rumours spread that he has spies in all the settlements of Cormyr (though in reality he only has one spy in Eagle's Peak). * Nightal Haspur, a seer in Baldur’s Gate, has a vision which prophesizes the rediscovery of the Ring of Winter in the near future. During his vision, he seemed very upset but could recall nothing when he broke out of his trance. * An inexperienced Harper bard named Mestrel succeeds at an extraordinary amount of tasks before disappearing through a portal that he found in some ancient ruins. * Unknown Month Chansreena Alabhansree Alanasker of Ormpur elopes with her lover, the pirate Cairak Redbeard to the Moonshae Isles, taking several magic weapons and a large quantity of saffron with her to ensure a comfortable life. * The prince of Lapaliiya and his waterdhavian adventuring party narrowly escape capture by a group of black dragons. * Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun steals the Scepter of the Sorcerer-Kings from the Harper vault called the Catacombs of Ordulin. * The bard Ivryn Olindarr writes the comedic play Three Black Horses. * Malarkin Norlbertusz of Ordulin writes the play Much Ado in Sembia. * Manshoon and Fzoul Chembryl take ill but are healed. * Khelben Arunsun shatters the Crown of Horns, freeing Laeral Silverhand from Myrkul's evil influence. He returns to Waterdeep with her to help her heal; within three years, they are inseparable, and Laeral is often referred to as Lady Arunsun. * Thauloamur Reerist, Minstrel, writes the book Clever Words from a Failed Jester. * Thalamoasz Threir, Sage of Sembia, writes Signposts In The Gardens of Life. * Pumkato, a svirfneblin of Blingdenstone, rises to the position of burrow warden, one of the youngest in the city's history. * Hammer Whole herds of cattle disappear from grazing land in Archendale. A dragon is suspected to be lairing in nearby mountains. * Alturiak A man named Haljak hires many skilled warriors in Scornubel for a good wage but none of those hired are seen again. * A drow is found in the thawing ice of the Thunderflow. The High Constable of High Dale doubles the strength of all patrols indefinitely. * Ches Three boats vanish without a trace on the Inner Sea within the first two weeks of the year’s trading season. * The corpses of six illithid and thirteen drow are found washing down the Unicorn Run in Secomber all killed by fire or blade. * Rumours are rampant in the lands east of Waterdeep that a new Beast Lord (a term given to those who breed rare, dangerous monsters) has arisen, as monsters associated with such men are suddenly increasing in number and seem to be working in concert. * Gauntlgrym is re-discovered by the Company of the Gryphon. * Large bands of orcs are reported to be on the move between Baldur’s Gate and Amn. They are avoiding contact and moving stealthily. * Tarsakh The Tome of the Unicorn is stolen from Ruathym's Green Rooms royal library by the Calishite mage Shond Tharovin. * Unknown creatures are reported being seen in the Yuirwood. Those who attempt to combat them are not seen again. * Mirtul Another war of conquest in the Dales is feared as Archendale begins hiring mercenaries. * Kythorn Calimshan begins building its first navy since the time of the Shoon Imperium. * Flamerule A Zhent caravan is destroyed in Teshwave, apparently by Cormyreans upset at the situation in Daggerdale. * Mourngrym Amcathra and Randal Morn (supported by the garrison at Tilverton) commit forces to clear the trade roads from Shadowdale and Mistledale to Cormyr. * Eleasias The Nentyarch of the Great Dale begins stockpiling black gemstones, sending agents across the Realms in search of them but not giving a reason why. * Azoun IV orders the search of all travellers in Cormyr after he discovers gems from the royal mine are being smuggled out of the country. * The Sceptanar of Cimbar sends an envoy to Cormyr, Sembia & the Dalelands, seeking information on the attack on Scornubel by a nishruu in 1355. He offers great wealth to whoever can send the specimen trapped under his palace back to its home plane without harming the magic or people of his realm (and greater wealth to whoever can make it work for him). * Eleint Sightings of Princess Alusair Obarskyr pour into Suzail. Many are thought to be false but one, claiming her appearance in Tilverton, being seen with the lord of that city, seems credible as he too has recently disappeared. * Tyranthraxus learns of the process of inscribing Azure Bonds. The Possessing Spirit forms an alliance with a Red wizard, some Zhentarim mages and the survivors of the previous attempt at using the Azure Bonds (Fire Knives members & cultists of Moander). They abduct a group of adventurers and inscribe them with the Bonds. * Marpenoth A Tavern in Ordulin is destroyed when a fight breaks out between locals and a mage thought to be a Red Wizard. * The adventurers abducted by the New Alliance of the Bonds wake up in Tilverton during a visit from Azoun IV. The brands force them to attack the king's carriage but they escape retaliation, going on to rescue Alusair Obarskyr and Giogi Wyvernspur. They then free themselves of the Azure Bonds and destroy Tyranthraxus with a little help from Elminster. * Uktar Thayan agents openly slay merchants in both Westgate and Scardale Town. * Slaver activity is discovered in the Elven Court. * Unknown Month During the Festival of the Assumption, Gilgeam destroys a giant dragon turtle in Unthalass Harbor. * Citta Hothemer publishes the book Musings of a Shameless Noble. *The "present" in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Set is Nightal 30, 1357 Dalereckoning. * The Halfling's Gem: latter half of the novel. * The Legacy * Starless Night * Azure Bonds: Alias and Dragonbait track down the makers of the Azure Bonds. In the process, they destroy the evil magician Cassana of Westgate, the lich Zrie Prakis, the Fire Knives guild, and the fiend Phalse, and they ban the god of decay Moander from Faerûn. * Spellfire: Shandril Shessair kills a dracolich of the Cult of the Dragon. The Sembian Cult of the Dragon cell also suffers, as Shandril costs the cell three dracoliches (Shargrailar the Dark, Rauglothor the Proud, and Aghazstamn) and two Wearers of Purple. * Crown of Fire: Shandril Shessair kills a clone of Manshoon, collapses Irondrake Rock, slays the lichnee Iliph Thraun and does heavy damage to Zhentil Keep and the Citadel of the Raven with spellfire. References 36357